


A Dying Wish

by Zillyhoo



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Hijinks & Shenanigans, I wish I could say the same for Tanaka, M/M, no vaulting boxes were harmed in the making of this fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-15
Updated: 2015-01-15
Packaged: 2018-03-07 16:39:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3177220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zillyhoo/pseuds/Zillyhoo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Daichi seems to have a natural talent when it comes to seeing things he'll never be able to unsee.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Dying Wish

**Author's Note:**

> i'm more than a little ashamed by how long i spent searching through gymnastic equipment on google just to find the term 'vaulting box'.

"I'll take care of everything, Daichi." That's what Sugawara said, but several hours have passed and the gymnasium lights are still blazing in the fading afternoon sun. 

Daichi had planned to go home early to study, but once he was in the school library to pick up his study materials, he ran into Michimiya, who was reaching for the same book as him. 

The two started off with a polite and nearly in sync, "No, no, you take it", which lead to, "Really, it's okay, you take it", and rather than sharing it at a nearby table like the mature third years they were supposed to be, they quickly devolved into a shouting match of "Just take it!", and "No, you take it!", which in turn, resulted in an excruciatingly long lecture in the vice principal's office. By the time Daichi was free, the sky had turned from blue to orange. 

_What a waste._

He didn't manage to get any studying done, wasted a day of volleyball practice, and his head was filled with unpleasant memories of the vice principal's wig blowing off. The three things didn't make for a very friendly mood.

Still puzzled over the gym lights, Daichi makes his way toward the building, feeling a ray of hope as he grows closer. If the others are still around, maybe he can get into a quick match, or help the first years practice their receives. Something to make up for the wasted time.

His spirits lift, only to come crashing back down when he opens the door and is greeted by the sound of the wall clock. Other than that pitiful tick, it's silent. No squeaking shoes, no shouting. The floors are clean, the net is down, and all volleyballs have been put away, erasing all traces of the day's practice.

"Did Suga forget to lock up...?" Not relishing another scolding from the vice principal, Daichi begins to make his rounds, trying to make sense of Suga's absence. As he grows closer to the storage closet, he hears something other than the drone of the clock. Daichi recognizes Suga's voice, but he doesn't quite sound like he's speaking. For a horrified moment, he wonders if the setter hurt himself and is trapped inside.

When he wrenches open the door and finds that Suga is alive and well, his tensed body sags in relief. The relief lasts but a moment, when he registers just what he's looking at: Suga sitting atop a vaulting box, his arms wrapped around Tanaka's neck in an extremely heated kiss.

"Just what the hell do you think you're doing in here?!" His sudden appearance, coupled with his booming voice, is enough to make Tanaka jerk away from Suga. A string of saliva still connects them, and Daichi could just kill them for it. Suga scrubs at his mouth with the back of his hand, face coloring in mortification.

"D-D-Daichi! I thought you were going to be studying!" Sugawara shrinks back against the wall and flounders. He's usually the one to placate Daichi when he's in a rage. Being on the receiving end of things is something he never thought he would have to experience.

Tanaka, on the other hand, is a veteran when it comes to being in trouble with the captain. He quickly comes up with an excuse for the tongue kissing that Daichi unwillingly caught sight of. 

"Koushi-...S-Suga busted his lip during practice. Being a senpai in training, I had to inspect it and make sure there was no lasting damage." 

"Ryu," Sugawara hisses, his tone a mixture of embarrassment and exasperation. "Even Hinata could come up with a better excuse than that!"

"Oh, are you two on a first name basis? Congratulations." Daichi gives them a serene smile. 

In a last ditch effort to save his boyfriend, Tanaka grabs a volleyball from the nearby cart and pitches it at Daichi, all the while yelling, "Run, Koushi!" 

"I can't just leave you here with hi-..." The words die on Sugawara's lips as he takes in the dangerous aura Daichi is giving off. "They'll write ballads in your name, Ryu!" With that, Sugawara is off, fleeing the gym and leaving Tanaka to fend for himself. 

"Koushi!" Suga turns back at the sound of his name, hesitating. "...Please... Rub some of Kiyoko-San's tears on my grave when she cries at my funeral." With his dying wish in the hands of his very capable boyfriend, Tanaka gains the confidence needed to face his imminent death like a man. He watches as Daichi closes the door to the supply closet. He only pees a little when he hears the lock click into place.

**Author's Note:**

> (let's hope poor asahi isn't the one to find the corpse in the morning.)


End file.
